Yuhara
Yuhara, also known as Yuhara Uchiha, is the daughter of the Priestess and the King. Because of her parentage, Yuhara was raised like an adopted child in the Queen's vicinity but raised like a princess in secret. Once she was old enough, she attended Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy when she herself really wanted to attend Saint Michael's Academy of Archery. Background Events Leading up to Yuhara's Birth Aki was wandering around, checking up on the progress on the building of the six schools that Fuyuki had ordered. Arriving at the soon-to-be Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy, she bumped into Fubuki. The two hit a conversation about their situation. Somewhere, the conversation turned intimate and Aki lost her virginity in that forest. Soon after, Aki discovered that she was pregnant. Oddly, Fuyuki gave birth to her daughter on the same day as Aki gave birth to hers. The two children were delivered and they began to cry in harmony. The cries just as quickly stopped as it had started. Looking at each other, the two girls began slapping the other and a so-called "baby-fight" ensued. Early Life Seidōkan Year 1 The Phoenix Festa Personality Most of Yuhara's personality came from her mother. She is a nice, shy girl with a blessed body. Her sadistic attitude implied her to use her womanly wiles to seduce boys and leave them hanging, although Aki had never done this when she was Yuhara's age. Appearance As she is the daughter of the Priestess, Yuhara was considered a princess among her friends at school. Her attire was considered "otherworldly" by the students along with Aisaka, her sister. The two were the Dual Princesses as called by the other students Abilities Chakra, Star Chakra and Stellar Sage Mode Yuhara inherited traits for high chakra levels from her mother and father although not as high as her sister's. Yuhara also inherited the star chakra trait and was able to naturally produce it from birth. She quickly passed Star Chakra Mode and attained Stellar Sage Mode. If you count the amount of Truth-Seeking Balls that she has access to, it goes up to a total of 30: fifteen from Clairvoyance Sage Mode, fifteen from Stellar Sage Mode. Yamanaka Clan Techniques Yuhara has quite the proficiency with the Mind Body Switch Technique, although not much better than her mother. She boosts it's effectiveness by also using Arc Symphony, a genjutsu stemming from the Seven Pillars of Sin she is able to use due to her Tenseigan. Yuhara also has an innate ability to sense people's life force even without her dōjutsu active. Yuhara also is quite fast, quite easily matching her great-grandfather's speed when he is in . When Yuhara was to enter into the Phoenix Festa, she had the nickname of the Blonde Flash, similar to nickname of the Yellow Flash. Dōjutsu Seigan and Byakugan Yuhara's eyes are forest green because of the dōjutsus she has. Although not as good at using them as her sister, Yuhara is still quite proficient with the Gentle Fist to the point of flowing the chakra into her blade. When she attacks with her Gentle Fist-infused blade, she could cut through chakra vessels as easily as cutting through paper. Tenseigan Yuhara's Tenseigan matured when she turned the age of 9 when her sister awakened hers a year earlier. Yuhara's Tenseigan Chakra Mode is for some reason, yellow so it looks like she is in Six Paths Sage Mode. One possible reason for this is that Yuhara's grandfather has access to Six Paths Sage Mode and that the color gene for that passed on down to Yuhara's parents to which it was passed down to her and expressed in her. Sharingan and Yochigan Yuhara awakened her Sharingan when she was rejected by Ayato. Her eyes matured into two tomoe immediately after awakening. Although it was still maturing, her Sharingan synced with Tenseigan. Due to the odd color of her Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Yuhara's Clairvoyance Sage Mode is also yellow, although it turns magenta when synchronized with Stellar Sage Mode. Senjutsu Kenjutsu Yuhara is skilled with the blade but not as much as her crush. Yuhara wields the Ameno-Ohabari, a deadly blade. Yuhara's skill with it impresses many, including her "mother", Fuyuki. Fuyuki herself wields two deadly blades, Seisekken II and Honogiri. Yuhara uses her one-handed sword as effectively as her "mother" dual-wields her blades. Priestess Techniques Awkwardly, Yuhara is the daughter of the High Priestess of Oraculum Kingdom so she has training in the so-called "priestess arts". Because of this, Yuhara has a knack for . Not the typical type of fūinjutsu though. The type where she uses rings or jewelry to seal something into or whatnot. Yuhara wears a necklace in which she has sealed parts of her chakra. Yuhara also wears an empty bracelet on her arm which she keeps just in case she's irritated. She would then take the bracelet, chant in Latin and seal the target into the bracelet. There is a small globe on it to show the trapped person and Yuhara could break the seal herself, releasing the sealed person (if she wants, that is; Yuhara is a hard person to convince).